Julia
Julia is Eli Goldsworthy's deceased ex-girlfriend. On April 22, 2009, she got into an argument with him, and took off on her bike. While riding, she was hit by a car, and died instantly. Although he didn't really have all that much to do with it, Eli still blames himself for her death. Julia had a step-mom who she constantly argued with, and after an argument, she would leave home and stay over at Eli's house. Julia and Eli were sexually active before she passed away. Julia is portrayed by a Russian model Sophia OhLeary. Hoarding After Julia's unforgettable tragic death, Eli finds it hard to throw away things and starts hoarding. Clare finds out about this after Eli tells her about Julia.Along with his room, his locker is also very messy, which Clare notices. She tries to make things better by cleaning and sorting out his locker. When he goes to school, he is shocked to find his locker organized and trash thrown away and freaks out, pushing Clare out of the way. He looks through the garbage.Later on, Clare asks if she may spend the night at his house, which he refuses uncomforably. Clare and Adam go to his house only to find a lock on his door, of which the combination is Julia's death date. His room is over-flowing with junk, very unorganized, and messy. Later, talking with Cece, his mother, in Morty, he admits that his life is hell and he doubts he'll ever forget her. Cece assures him that Julia would want him to be happy, not like this. Soon, he tells Clare that whenever he threw something out, it felt as someone he loves dies or gets hurt. Clare believes he is hoarding and he admits that his mom wanted him to see a therapist. Later, Clare helps Eli throw out everything and clean up his life.After Eli started taking medication for his bi-polar, he was shown in his room, which no longer had a lock, and was gradually getting cleaner. Mentions Season 10 In Still Fighting It (2), she was mentioned by Eli, who was telling Clare about her and her death, and that he needed some time before he decided to date again.In Umbrella (1), she was mentioned by Eli when he was telling Clare that he was not a virgin. He told her Julia was having problems with her step-mom, so she stayed over at Eli's house, and they were sexually active.In Umbrella (2), a photo of Julia was shown, placed on Eli's desk when Clare and Adam snuck into Eli's room. She was mentioned throughout the episode during a fight between Clare and Eli, when Clare questioned Eli if she was the reason for them not being intimate. Since her death, Eli had trouble getting rid of things, which resulted in his hoarding problem. In Drop the World (1), Clare realizes that the anniversary of Julia's death is during the spring break trip Eli wants to take with her. She tells Eli she needs a break, believing Eli is not over Julia. At the abandoned church grounds, Eli puts a picture of himself and Julia over an old chalk heart with his and Julia's name in it. He yells at the picture of Julia that everything is her fault, and proceeds to bring out a gun and shoot at the picture.In Drop the World (2), Eli admits to that he's not over Julia, and he admits to Bullfrog that to get Julia out of the way of Eli and Clare's relationship that he shot her picture. Season 11 In LoveGame, she was mentioned by Clare in her argument with Eli. She said that it took Eli a whole year to get over her, whereas it only took a week for him to apparently get over Clare. Trivia She has the same name as Joey Jeremiah's deceased wife, Julia. She and Eli were fighting right before she died. Eli started hoarding after Julia's death. She died a week after Bullfrog's, Eli's dad's, birthday, as revealed in Drop The World (1). Relationships Eli Goldsworthy Start Up: Before Season 10 Break Up: April 22nd, 2009 Reason: After an argument with Eli, Julia started to ride home on her bike, but on the way, she was hit by a car and killed.